


Sunsreen, Gummy worms, and a Roadtrip to infinity

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Exploring, M/M, Protective Natasha Romanov, Road Trip, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but also chaotic, theyre all just honestly being cute, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every problem has a solution.Well, no one knew what Tony’s problem was, but apparently the solution was to let them go on a road trip.To all fifty states. Minus Hawaii. So, all 49.And they planned to see every national park in between.No one was complaining though.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov & Steve Rogers & James “Bucky” Barnes, Bruce Banner & James "Bucky" Barnes, Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sunsreen, Gummy worms, and a Roadtrip to infinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stop at a gas station before the journey begins!

“Why are we doing this again?” Bruce questioned as they pulled into a gas station parking lot to gas up the car, and upon Clint’s insistence, snacks.

“Honestly I still don’t know.” Bucky huffed, unbuckling his seat belt and stretching. They were in some decently small town in the middle of pretty much no where.

“Who cares! It’s snack time!” Clint grinned, practically running out of the car and into the gas station, earning an eye roll from Natasha, who was sliding out of her seat.

“I’ll stay back here and fill up the car, I guess.” Steve shrugged, but he wasn’t heard as the others were already half way towards the gas station.  
  


-~-~-~-

Steve came in a while later and looked around for his friends. He found Bruce and Nat first, who were both in the candy isle. Natasha was standing aside, with a bag of chips, a bag of Hershey’s kisses, and a lemonade, and Bruce was crouched down looking at some gummies, a bag of pretzels and an energy drink next to him.

“Having trouble deciding?”

“There are like- different kinds!

Natasha snorted. “No dip, Sherlock. Have you never bought gummies before?”

”Not in the longest time- not really? I just?” He sighed and grabbed a bag of generic gummy worms and stood up.

”You two know where I can find Bucky?” Steve asked.

”Last I checked, he was in the chip isle. I dunno where Clint is.” Natasha shrugged.

”I’m with the drinks!” Came a shout from across the store. 

”He’s with the drinks.” Bruce chuckled.

”Ok then. I’ll meet you in 5 minutes at the car?”

”Sounds good,” Natasha shrugged.

”Good. Now I have a Bucky to find.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the first chapter!


End file.
